


At Least Say That You Love Me (No, my actions will speak for me)

by poiowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Iwaizumi is a good boyfriend, Kissing, M/M, Roommates, Snuggling, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa has a fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiowl/pseuds/poiowl
Summary: Iwaizumi was never a man of words. Though Oikawa's remarks of affection often makes his face as red as an apple, he usually replies to such words by shoving his boyfriend's (annoyingly hot) face away from his or a daily dose of 'Shut up, idiot.'
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 69





	At Least Say That You Love Me (No, my actions will speak for me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkCat_44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCat_44/gifts).



As far as everyone knows, Iwaizumi was never one to partake in the sweet, extremely cheesy and lovestruck words of flattery and love. Not that he disliked it and glared at every single couple who were all on each other with the pet names and the ones whispering sweet nothings into their partner's ear.

He didn't verbally tell Oikawa how worried he was when the brunet fell down the stairs because he was in a hurry to go out with his lovely _Iwa-chan_ and sprained his ankle in the process. Though Oikawa whined as he received a cold compress and two servings of his favorite milk bread, Iwaizumi was super relieved that it was just a sprain.

No, he didn't mutter such words like ' _It's okay, baby, I got you_ ' or something under the lines of ' _You're strong, baby. I'll be here with you until your ankle gets better._

Iwaizumi didn't just say that Oikawa was far too clumsy and needs to sit down once in a while or that he was an idiot to think that the stairs worked as a ramp would if you're brave enough.

And Oikawa didn't shove the whole milk bread into his mouth because he was crying inside due to the fact that his boyfriend didn't tell him that he's going to be okay, still appreciating his food.

Finally, no, he didn't just put on Oikawa's favorite movie and made cookies in exchange for the date night that was planned over a week ago. No, Iwaizumi didn't fucking let his boyfriend's head lean onto his shoulder as they watched the third repeat of his movie while his foot was put on a pillow, elevated and well treated.

None of that, totally.

Iwaizumi was never a man of words. Though Oikawa's remarks of affection often makes his face as red as an apple, he usually replies to such words by shoving his boyfriend's (annoyingly hot) face away from his or a daily dose of ' _Shut up, idiot._ '

"Aww, but Iwa-chan! I do love your pecs, they're as handsome as you~!"

"Nope!"

Iwaizumi would then retreat to their bedroom and scream into his pillow before returning to his boyfriend with a pout, giving Oikawa's cheeks an irresistible (but gentle) pinch.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa would protest, making his boyfriend's hands to release his face but failing as he saw Iwaizumi's soft laughter with his eyes scrunched, enjoying how the brunet's cheeks were squished as his expression accepted defeat.

Iwaizumi knows that he can't say any words of affection unlike his boyfriend, but he's trying his best in letting him know that he matters to him. He stopped saying those nicknames including 'shitty' and 'trashy' a couple years back when he confessed to Oikawa in the most simplest way possible, only for the other male to rush toward him and give him a tight hug.

He accepted it, of course.

It's now their 3rd anniversary and Iwaizumi had just finished setting up their date, surely in a way that Oikawa would love. It wasn't all big, just a picnic date by their favorite tree. Small candle lights, protected by light.

Some beer with the two glasses that his boyfriend had picked out for the both of them. He made sure they can only drink one glass. Then he took out his homemade strawberry cake, pickled plum-filled onigiris, teriyaki tofu and some stir fry vegetables--

He made a lot.

He was also rehearsing his words, sitting on the scarlet blanket that was under everything he placed. Hopefully, he can release those three simple words tonight and show his beloved that he's able to say it at least once. At least on their anniversaries, he should be able to say it.

Oikawa arrives, extremely dumbfounded, mouth agape and eyes wide as he saw his boyfriend smirking as he sat on the picnic blanket. Iwaizumi pats the space next to him, inviting the still, very much, surprised Oikawa to sit.

"I-Iwa-chan?! You did this all by yourself?!" Oikawa rushes to his boyfriend's side, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi's bicep.

"Of course, I did." He chuckles. Oikawa floods his face with kisses, arms wrapping around Iwaizumi's neck.

"You're amazing." Oikawa continues to plaster Iwaizumi's face with warm kisses, ending with one last passionate kiss, letting their lips meet for a moment. They end up looking at each other, noses touching before they broke into a fit of giggles.

As much as Iwaizumi has seen it, he will never get tired of seeing how his boyfriend's face gets so overwhelmingly satisfied with his cooking. 

Every. Time.

As if there's nothing else that could disturb him from eating. Clearly, Oikawa enjoyed every single meal present on their blanket, especially the surprise milk bread that he may or may not have seen being prepared by Iwaizumi while he was peeking by the kitchen that made him chew his food delightfully.

_He looks like a chipmunk._

"I-Iwa… it's s-so… good." Oikawa sniffles, wiping his tears as he munched on his food. Iwaizumi laughs.

"Why the hell are you even crying? You've had these before."

"So?! It's still good!"

"Yeah, yeah." Iwaizumi smiles, wiping his partner's tears as well as his mouth that had some rice since he just ate the last onigiri.

It was going well. They had just finished dessert and are now just simply stargazing, lying down their blanket as they had put everything back into the basket, hands intertwined as Oikawa joyfully points toward one not-so-twinkling light and say that it's some alien space pod, only for Iwaizumi to shut that idea out and tell him that it's a planet. Oikawa pouts, but receives a kiss.

An argument unfolds, Oikawa telling off his boyfriend that he should reconsider it but Iwaizumi just sticks his tongue out. 

Oikawa pouts again.

They kept talking, just enjoying the rest of the night and being next to each other. It was cool, the breeze gently passing through making it more relaxing to just stay outside.

It was going well really. They were both at peace. But…

"Hey, hey Iwa-chan~" Oikawa starts. Iwaizumi hums as he faces his boyfriend, curiosity written on his face. Though he knows what he's going to say next.

"I love you!" Iwaizumi froze for a short moment, Oikawa hugging him tight and his own arms around his partner's waist. He feels it. Everything.

Comfort.

Love.

Guilt…?

_  
Can I say it?_

_I should say it._

_Come on, Hajime. Say it._

_Why can't I say it?  
_

"Hey…" Oikawa's voice interrupts him, snapping him out of his thoughts. Iwaizumi faces his boyfriend, who was looking at him with a soft smile. He frowns but Oikawa cups his cheeks, making his face relax.

"It's okay if you can't say it. I know you love me as much as I love you." Iwaizumi slightly frowns and keeps the other in his arms, hugging him tightly while Oikawa laughs gently.

_I love you._

"Yeah…"

—

"Look, Iwa. It's fine! Saying it isn't the only way of telling that you love him." Hanamaki says, slapping his hand hard against Matsukawa's back who almost falls forward, head first into the edge of the table.

"And apparently, this is how _he_ shows it… to me." He glares at his boyfriend, who was smirking devilishly. Iwaizumi looks at both of them hopelessly, wondering they're so careless like this and why he was friends with them.

He sinks, tilting forward as he sits on his chair, putting his face into his hands. He lets out a heavy sigh before looking at his two friends again, who were now looking at him with concern. Iwaizumi wasn't usually this stressed but if Oikawa was involved, he'd be having a brain error.

"Iwa, we're serious. Don't stress about it." Matsukawa emphasizes, patting his friend's shoulder— probably showing how less violent he was than Hanamaki.

"Yeah. Telling him you love him isn't the only way to show your love. Sometimes, words don't mean as much as you say it." Hanamaki supports, intertwining his hand with his boyfriend's. "The way you act around him and how you treat him can tell how much you care for Oiks. Clearly, you've proved that you, Iwa, is the best person for him as he is for you."

Iwaizumi looks at both of them. He believes in that. With the phrase, actions speak louder than words because as his friend had stated, not all words being spoken were really meant by the person. It's sad how people would just keep telling people meaningless words that would hurt others and let themselves be ruined in the process.

It's utterly selfish and cruel. 

"Is that even enough?" Iwaizumi shuffles in his seat.

"Iwa, I will personally hurt you if you say that again." Hanamaki squints. "You're doing your best for him! It's more than enough and Oikawa knows how much you love him without you telling it. You're his person." He crosses his arms, unable to give Iwaizumi a smack since Matsukawa was ready to tape his mouth and hands shut if he did.

"Okay, okay, Makki. Calm down." Iwaizumi nervously eyes his friend who was staring him down.

"Babe, stop that." Matsukawa gives a soft pat on his glaring boyfriend's head. "Anyways, Iwa. It's okay if you can't easily say it to him. He knows more than enough that you love him." Iwaizumi gives a slight smile, comforted a bit with those words.

"Just be yourself." Matsukawa adds.

Iwaizumi sighs but nods to both his friends. He stays for a couple minutes longer before heading out as soon as he realizes that his friends were about to smoke pot and he does not want to go home smelling like burnt weed.

The afternoon was chilly, October kind of chilly. It's a good thing Iwaizumi wore a thick coat so he could be protected from the weather. He wasn't easily bothered by the low temperature, but he's not going to risk having a cold since he still has some work to finish.

Unfortunately, Oikawa is the one who easily gets cold. Sometimes at the start of winter, he would immediately get the sniffles and has a 60 percent chance that he'll get sick.

This was one of those days.

Iwaizumi gets home, taking off his shoes before stepping into the living room. He placed a bag of food at the table, the ones he bought from the nearby convenience store so he can get dinner started.

"Oikawa?" He calls out. No answer.

He assumes that his boyfriend was still out practicing. Admirably hardworking. Sometimes scary.

He glances at the clock that indicates it was already 5pm. He sighs before taking out his food items and starting to prepare dinner so when Oikawa comes home, they'll be able to eat and maybe snuggle on the couch while watching a show they won't really pay attention to.

Preparation was easy as it was just vegetable tempura, rice and miso soup. He can prepare tea later for their drinks, so they can warm up more during meal time.

He finishes each dish, placing it neatly on the dining table and covering it with a lid so most of the heat will be retained. It took at least 45 minutes for him to prepare everything and still Oikawa wasn't home. He decides to go to the living room and watch some shows, just until his boyfriend comes home.

30 minutes.

He hears the front door open, heavy footsteps with a drag of the heel of the shoe. Iwaizumi quickly shuts the t.v. off and meets Oikawa, who was sluggishly attempting to remove his bag and jacket to which he huffs with each movement.

"Hey, are you okay? Let me get that for you." Iwaizumi doesn't wait for Oikawa to give it to him. He just takes it, puts the jacket on the coat rack and rushes toward the bedroom to drop off the bag before returning to help his boyfriend.

"Mmm… Iwa… I'm home…" Oikawa says weakly, taking a step before his legs failed him, making him fall forward. Luckily, Iwaizumi was able to catch him immediately before he could even kiss the ground.

"Oikawa! Be careful and—" Iwaizumi halts, wrapping one arm around his boyfriend's shoulder as he placed the other on Oikawa's forehead. "Damn it, you're burning up."

He takes Oikawa into his arms and gently carries him toward the bedroom.

"I've always been this hot Iwa-chan…!" Oikawa declares as he lifts his arms up before setting it on his stomach with a playful smile.

"Idiot. You have a fever and you're still giving admiration to yourself." Iwaizumi scoffs, tucking his boyfriend in and covering him with a blanket.

"I've always been so dazzling with heat~!" Oikawa weakly laughs, removing the blanket from his chest and placing his palms on his cheeks as he playfully pouts. Iwaizumi tried his best to stop himself from laughing.

"Shut up and get warm. I'm going to get you something to eat and also some medicine." Iwaizumi tells him, stroking his hair gently. Oikawa smiles, eyes closed but nods. 

Iwaizumi quickly gets out of the room and fetches Oikawa some miso soup that he just made. Despite the attempts of making the mood lighter, he can't shake the worry for Oikawa from his expression. He did tell him to bring an extra coat but didn't listen since he was already rushing out. 

After a while, Iwaizumi already had soup, tea and medicine placed on a tray. He brings it back to the bedroom to see Oikawa looking at him lovingly.

"Waiting for me?" Iwaizumi hum, sitting on the edge of the bed, the tray placed in his lap.

"I'll always wait for you, Hajime." Oikawa gives him a smile, weakly sitting up and ready to be fed. Iwaizumi grins back, pointing the spoon toward his boyfriend who takes it happily.

Iwaizumi gives him the medicine before hurrying out to get a towel and a basin to clean Oikawa up. Though he was still worried, he was more than glad to see that his boyfriend looked satisfied, resting soundly on the bed, relaxed. He slowly and quietly leaves the room and makes a call, telling that won't be able to go to work. That means more workload to be done to make up for it. 

But anything for Oikawa.

He stays out of the room for a while, giving his boyfriend space to rest and sleep. He puts the food in the fridge, telling himself that he can eat it later when Oikawa's all better. He turns on the t.v., lowering the volume and just putting on subtitles so he wouldn't disturb his sleeping boyfriend.

"Please be better soon…" Iwaizumi mutters, leaning back on the couch as the voices from the t.v. meant gibberish to him at the moment. He ends up looking at the clock for most of the time he was 'watching'.

Hours later, he decides to check on Oikawa, hoping that he would at least be feeling a bit better. He slept for about 12 hours, which was good. 

He leaves the t.v. on and peeks into the bedroom door frame. To his surprise, he saw Oikawa sitting up and looking at a magazine as if it was an abomination. He still looked sleepy but was pouting a bit too much, even though it's more likely he's just comparing a man's bicep on the magazine with his boyfriend's.

"I see you're awake and… pretty pouty as usual." Iwaizumi smiles, arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame.

"Iwa-chan…! This guy's bicep is too small, it's weird." Oikawa rants, turning the page and comparing the next person that was also on the magazine. Iwaizumi just scoffs and goes toward his boyfriend, who just threw the material across the room before falling back into his pillow.

"You don't even know them. Plus, you don't have as big of a muscle as them." Iwaizumi teases.

"Hey! I am pretty and muscular!" Oikawa flexes confidently which made his boyfriend just laugh. Iwaizumi places a hand over the other's forehead and sighs in relief when Oikawa wasn't as hot as earlier. He cups his flexing boyfriend's cheeks and gives him a loving kiss on the lips.

"I'd love another one of those before you run out." Oikawa wraps his arms around his boyfriend flirtatiously.

"It'll never run out." 

"More then." Iwaizumi kisses him again.

—

Iwaizumi stretches his arms, just finishing his 3-hour long paperwork and leaning back in his chair. Oikawa had his chin on his palms, admiring his boyfriend with a loving smile.

It was both their day off and Iwaizumi decided to just finish it by then. But the previous day was surprisingly hectic for the both of them that they somewhat turned into jello as soon as they got home. They didn't even eat that day, just collapsed on the bed and their limbs were just sprawled around. After a 15-hour sleep, they were recharged.

Though Oikawa had a tougher day even if both of them were exhausted. So, Iwaizumi, the good boyfriend that he is, took care of everything else in the apartment. So while Oikawa rested the remaining hours, Iwaizumi did the cleaning, cooking (though he already does the cooking at a regular basis) and buying groceries for the week.

He would do anything for that man, no hesitations. He loves him too much. But Oikawa proves once again that Iwaizumi is the best.

Iwaizumi notices his boyfriend's gaze and stands up. Oikawa tilts his head to the side as he sees the other exit the room for a brief moment. 

Returning, Oikawa's eyes lit up and gave a bright smile, for his boyfriend had given him some milk bread, yet again, and tea. Iwaizumi ruffles the brunet's fluffy locks before sitting back down on his spot.

"Ahhh! Iwa! If I hadn't said it enough, you're the best! I love you so much!!" Oikawa fake sobs, taking the food gratefully and already taking a bit. He happily hums as the soft milky bread melts in his mouth, enjoying every part of it. He turns his head towards his boyfriend who was looking away.

Before he could ask if there was something wrong, he noticed how red Iwaizumi's ears were and immediately Oikawa smirks.

Iwaizumi was stunned and couldn't face Oikawa when his whole face was painted with red. But he then hears giggles which forced him to snap his head toward his boyfriend.

"Iwa, you're so bashful. You gotta be used to these facts I lay down." Oikawa teases and Iwaizumi continues to blush. "You may look tough but you're really sweet and it's mostly for me! How can I not love you for that?" Oikawa smiles as soon as his boyfriend looks the other way once again, not wanting to see him get any redder. He tried to compose himself.

Iwaizumi just peeked as soon as he had calmed down a bit, seeing that beautiful smile on Oikawa's face. It's always so pretty and dazzling.

_Like holy shit, fuck you. Who allowed you to be this gorgeous?_

Oikawa notices and laughs at his boyfriend's shyness. When Iwaizumi thought he could never be any more in love with this hooligan, he can now say he was wrong. He wants him for life, no takebacks.

"Tch." Iwaizumi catches Oikawa's attention. "I'd marry you and still be this bashful. _You_ get used to it."

Oikawa blinks, startled by his statement. His boyfriend actually admitted that he's the shy type. Oikawa snorts, looking away before he burst into giggles, leaning his cheek on his palm. He glanced at Iwaizumi and stopped.

Iwaizumi was staring at him with soft eyes, just focused on him. Like he was the only significant thing in his field of vision, in the room, which he was. Oikawa had never seen him like this before and he doesn't know whether to love it or freak out because his boyfriend was probably lagging and needs to be snapped back to reality.

He leans forward but looks at his hand as it was held by Iwaizumi.

"Hey, Tooru…" Iwaizumi starts, making Oikawa look at him again. "Marry me someday." He says with a smile.

Oikawa's eyes widened, not expecting any of those words to come out of Iwaizumi. But soon his face softens, holding the other's hand tightly and bringing his forehead to Iwaizumi's.

"Of course." Oikawa kisses his nose and lets Iwaizumi hold him closer. He doesn't want anyone else and he had settled that since long ago, when they were still young kids. He will never love anyone else and that's final. One day, Iwaizumi might be able to say it, probably the same words or in another. But he's pretty sure that Iwaizumi told that a lot of times already. No words, just by his touch, his care and by being with him through ups and downs. For being the Iwaizumi that he had always known.

"I love you too, Hajime."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about IwaOi, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This was hurried. Sorry if it's not properly elaborated. But thank you for reading!


End file.
